


Who says Easter has to mean eggs?

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocolate, Easter again, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Reno's delivery service (in costume), Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng knows just what to get Genesis for Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says Easter has to mean eggs?

Everyone gave eggs at Easter. Personally, Tseng could see no merit to it. Chocolate, yes, he could understand, but there was nothing very special about an egg. It just meant there was a large air space inside, rather than a decent volume of chocolate - false advertising, as far as he was concerned. That was why he had commissioned his own Easter gifts - not that he was giving many. Just Reno, Rude, Elena, Rufus, and... his lips curved in the barest hint of a smile - after all, he never gave his emotions away - and his _special_ present for a certain someone.

He walked into work, trying to ignore the fluffy and completely inappropriate decorations. He had given up that battle a long time ago. It was Reno and Elena, and he would not have been surprised to know that Reeve had a hand in it at all. Leviathan knows it's hard enough to get Reno and Elena to work together without bloodshed, he mused, it's probably worth the inconvenience and overly cheerful, cheap decor three times a year. He still wondered where Reno got the costumes though.

Two weeks before Easter, Solstice, and Halloween, a box would appear, labelled, in an almost illegible, childish scrawl "Stuff goes here". What that meant, of course, was that anything one had got for another Turk, or for anyone else in ShinRa for that matter, went in the box, and on the day in question, the individual would be accosted by an overly cheerful Reno in some sort of ridiculous outfit. It was Easter, that meant the bunny suit. Tseng was actually pretty certain that the Easter bunny bore no resemblance to a Playboy bunny, but not arguing with Reno about the costume was another lesson he had learned. He was just glad that the redhead hadn't yet started dressing up as some kind of malevolent cupid for Valentine's day yet. He didn't think ShinRa, or, in fact, Gaia, was ready to deal with that.

He placed the packages in the box, all carefully wrapped and neatly labelled - Rude's, when unwrapped, would reveal a pair of chocolate sunglasses; Reno's, an EMR; Elena's, a gun. Rufus' was a very detailed model of a guard hound, made in the finest dark chocolate, of course. The fifth package, he tucked into the drawer of his desk. That one would be delivered personally. Once more, that secret smile rose to his lips, unbidden this time, as he settled into the chair of the Head of the Department of Administrative Research and turned to the paperwork which had been generated by his subordinates, and, occasionally, himself.

************************************************************************************

When it got to lunchtime, Tseng placed his pen down on the desk, precisely, as if some kind of bell had sounded to signify the end of work for an hour. He stood, pulled his suit jacket on, and removed the package from his desk drawer, tucking it into his pocket. This was not a working lunch, but, rather, a pleasure. That gentle tilt of his lips once more in place, he left the office without a word, and the others stared after him.

After a moment, Reno cleared his throat "...I don' like the chances of whoever bossman's goin after... it ain' good news when he starts smilin' like tha'..." the others nodded in agreement, and, one by one, they finished putting away what they were working on, and, as one, migrated to the canteen.

************************************************************************************

Tseng whistled tunelessly as he walked down to the SOLDIER barracks. Turks did not go here, more often than not, and he was aware of the strange glances, the double takes, the dark whispers. Reno was welcome enough round here, but he was the Head Turk, a Director, an outsider. He was to be feared. A few second classes offered casual acknowledgement - raising a hand, or just nodding in greeting. He returned them, serene, detached, but friendly enough. He knew just where he was headed.

He stopped outside the training room, listening to the metallic clashing from within, and allowing that predatory smile to widen a little. He knocked, once, briefly, and then walked in, standing by the door, a spectator to one of the most glorious sights in ShinRa - the Generals training. Sephiroth and Genesis were sparring, the redhead grinning fiercely, the silvernette wearing an almost-frown which Tseng knew to be his expression of utter concentration. Both of them were completely in the zone, that area inside themselves where their movements were fluid, subconscious.

Eventually, panting, the bout ceased in stalemate. The two SOLDIER exchanged grins, bows - elaborate in Genesis' case - and sheathed their weapons once more. Sephiroth offered Tseng a small smile, which the Turk returned. Genesis turned, more than ready for lunch now. He always got caught up when training with Sephiroth. His gaze fell on he blue shadow waiting by the door and he froze, a grin spreading slowly across his face. He dropped Rapier to the floor and ran, throwing himself at the Wutaiain, who laughed and caught him up in a tight hug, kissing him gently.

"Hello to you too, my love..."

Genesis smiled "I didn't expect to see you till the weekend!"

Tseng smiled "Well, I missed you, and I had something for you. Rather than trusting it to Reno's somewhat... erratic delivery service, I wanted to deliver it by hand..." he kissed him once more "And see your face..."

Genesis bounced "You got me chocolate?"

Tseng nodded "I did, indeed..." he smiled and withdrew the package, handing it over.

Genesis began unwrapping it immediately. It wasn't the shape of an Easter egg - it was thinner than the boxes the eggs came in, and somehow heavier. He finished pulling away the paper, revealing the special present, and Tseng smiled once more.

Nestled in the General's hands was a book, made out of chocolate. On the front was iced "Loveless", and beneath that "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return". The redhead stared up at Tseng, open mouthed, and the Turk merely bent forward to kiss him on the nose.

"It's filled with Dumbapple jelly..."

Genesis paused for a moment, walked to one of the benches at the side of the room, and placed the book there with almost comical gentleness. The moment he was sure it was safe, he once more threw himself into Tseng's arms, kissing him deeply, again and again, leaving both of them breathless. As the kisses finally calmed, Tseng smiled, stroking his fingers through Genesis' hair.

"I take it you approve...?"


End file.
